


Entangled

by KibaSin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: As she clung to the little black book Lucius had given her before the start of second year, Higurashi Kagome knew only one thing: she would do anything to keep Draco safe, even from his own father. Even if it meant accepting her own.
Kudos: 2





	Entangled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or the _Harry Potter_ series. All characters depicted belong to their respective owners.

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst/Humor/Teen Romance

 **Rating:** T

* * *

**One**

"What is this?" Higurashi Kagome asked suspiciously, turning the simple black book over in her hand. It felt _wrong,_ somehow, like it held a secret buried within its blank pages. She looked up at the tall man standing in front of her, frowning at the way his mouth tilted to the side in amusement at the confusion on her face. "I thought you said you had something important to give me? This is empty."

Lucius Malfoy chuckled, as he simply said, "It belonged to your father, dear."

She should have _known._

The Slytherin girl glanced away almost immediately, tightening her grip on the little book to the point she was surprised it did not bend under the abuse. Forever the loyal servant, that was who Lucius was. Loyal to _him._ The Malfoy had made it his duty to make certain that she knew who her father was since the time she was only a small child. He had made it a _game,_ a secret between them every time she was allowed to play with his son, and she had eaten up every story about the great wizard that he painted her father out to be.

She knew who he _really_ was, though. She knew _why_ her mother had gone to such lengths to hide it from her, and why her mother had been so hesitant at first to allow her to play alongside Draco unsupervised at Malfoy Manor. She knew that Lucius had masked the cruelty and the crimes beneath his true name, just like she knew that Lucius had gotten exactly what he wanted when she had _begged_ the Sorting Hat to place her in Slytherin like her father and her best friend.

"It's _blank,"_ she said.

Lucius tapped the top of his cane lightly, brushing away the obvious assessment without so much as a flinch. "What's the matter, Kagome? You seem quite tense." His eyes turned sharp, cutting deep into her as he searched for the answer he sought. "Did something happen over the summer?"

Biting her lip, Kagome shook her head. She knew she was a terrible liar, but she hoped that she sounded convincing when she whispered, _"No."_ It would not do her any good if the elder Malfoy became aware of the fact her mother had finally broken her silence, after all, barely able to whisper the name her father had taken after his time at Hogwarts. It would not do her any good if he knew about the pain and disappointment her mother had had in her eyes, so _certain_ that her daughter would end up in Hufflepuff. As she relived the way she had been lied to and deceived by the man she thought had loved her during her tale.

 _"Hm."_ Lucius looked up toward the shop across from them after a moment, continuing to tap his fingers against the metal snake head beneath them. "Narcissa and I were disappointed when you were not able to stay a bit over the summer, and Draco was quite upset that you only replied to a few of his letters. I think he might have been a bit spoiled getting to spend the entire school year going to class with you every day, but I must ask, _dear,_ why my son's best friend seems to be avoiding him?"

She flinched a little at the mention of Draco. She had not really meant to… avoid him.

"You two have always been so _close,"_ Lucius reminded her, rubbing salt into the wound. "I dare say that my wife has even entertained the thought of the two of you getting married one day, considering how inseparable you seemed." He chuckled at the way her face darkened a bit at the suggestion, before adding, "You might have instilled the thought into her head after you demanded we marry you and Draco when you learned what the word meant, I'm afraid."

"I was six," she muttered.

"Yes, I remember," the Malfoy nodded. "You've grown up quite a bit since then, haven't you?"

As she met his eye once more, Kagome felt almost trapped underneath the question. He _knew._ He had probably known all summer, and had been waiting to corner her with the little book she now held. Had it even belonged to her father? Was it even the _book_ that felt so wrong?

"Your father would be quite _proud,_ as I'm certain your mother is," Lucius said.

"Thank you for giving me this, Mr. Malfoy." She pulled the book close to her chest, and ducked her head with a frown. "Though, I'm still curious why you would want to give me an empty diary, even if it belonged to my… _to my father_."

"It has his name in-scripted on the inside of the front cover, dear." Lucius took great pleasure in watching the girl snap her eyes back up toward him, obviously having missed that little detail. "One of my house elves found it while cleaning out some trinkets that Narcissa and I have collected over the years, and I thought you might like to use it knowing that your father purchased it to use himself at some point."

Slowly, the Slytherin girl looked away from him and down toward the little book with a bit more curiosity the second time. Kagome could not deny the delightful little flutter from her youth at the mention of her father that went through her with the information, and she quickly tried to squash it. She was biting her lip so hard by the time she cracked open the book that she was surprised it had not started bleeding, and she could only stare down at the three little words pressed into the cover as she fought between elation and dread.

It had really belonged to _him._

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who had forsaken his name after his school years at Hogwarts, becoming known throughout the wizarding world by a name that most could not even bring themselves to utter out of sheer _fear._ The man that had tricked her mother, and left her knowing that she had given birth to the child of the greatest Dark Wizard of his generation when he tried to _kill a baby_. The man who Lucius Malfoy had painted as glorious and heroic throughout her childhood, telling tales that awed and inspired her to join the ranks of Slytherin to become _just like him_.

Her father, _Lord Voldemort._

"Ah, Draco, there you are."

Startled from her thoughts, Kagome snapped her eyes up to see her best friend scowling fiercely in her direction. He really _was_ mad about the fact that she had only replied to a few of his letters, effectively avoiding stepping foot in Malfoy Manor the entire summer, and looked like he was about to start demanding answers from her. "Hi, Draco," she whispered.

Lucius spoke up before the boy could go into a tirade, asking, "Did you manage to get all your books for the term? There was quite the line leading out of Flourish and Blotts."

"There's some new _celebrity_ that's going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," Draco spat. His eyes never left her, his scowl deepening, and he raised an eyebrow at the way she clutched the rather ordinary looking book she was holding close to her chest. "Of course Potter's in there sucking up the attention, as well."

Kagome almost sighed in relief, knowing that Draco's mood was even more sour than it might have been after a classic run in with Harry Potter. He was still stewing over the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived had spurred his attention and refused his friendship before they had been sorted, and he still _refused_ to admit he had gone about trying all wrong. She smiled when he stepped up next to her. "Potter, huh?"

Draco brushed away the comment without so much as a blink, as he asked, "Where did you get that old thing? It looks like it's been sitting in a trunk for years." He frowned at the way she pulled the little book she was holding closer to her heart, clutching it between both hands. "Don't tell me you've suddenly decided to start keeping a diary like those giggling Hufflepuffs we always see hunched over them."

"Well, _no,"_ she sighed.

"You should return it then," he stated. "Whoever sold you that piece of rubbish doesn't deserve even a single knut, let alone whatever outlandish price they probably charged you for it being _vintage."_

She took a glance toward his father standing close by, watching them quietly. There was a _reason_ he wanted to give her this, she was sure of it. Maybe there really _was_ something off about the little book, and not the elder Malfoy himself. Maybe Draco was right, just not for the reason that he thought he was. "I… I probably should."

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly in Draco's direction.

The Slytherin boy remained oblivious to his father's sudden hostility at the suggestion, but Kagome noticed almost immediately. She swallowed, unsure, as she stared into the curious gaze of her best friend and tried to smile a little. "B-but I think I'll keep it. I didn't really pay anything for it, and maybe it'll be good to write school notes down in. I'm sure the Professors wouldn't mind if I saved a little money on parchment by using it instead."

She would do _anything_ to keep Draco safe, even from his own father.

Even if it meant accepting her own.

So, despite the scowl that appeared on Draco's face and the way he started going on about how ridiculous it was to keep " _the piece of rubbish_ ," she held the little book with her father's name stamped on the inside cover held close to her chest. She stomped down the terrible feeling that twisted in her stomach, and tried to ignore the triumphant look that settled in the elder Malfoy's eyes. She smiled a little more at her best friend when he began to give her a slanted, curious look that clearly stated they would be talking about the subject more away from those listening nearby, and wondered what it was about one little blank diary that Lucius Malfoy thought was important enough to give to her.

She supposed she would have to find out… or maybe lock it up in her trunk away from the light of day. There was no telling if it was dangerous or not, after all.

* * *

 **Note:** I originally planned for this to be part of my _Magic_ series, but it's evolved beyond that and I felt like it deserved it's own piece for when I finally finish the second and potentially third installment. - _KibaSin_


End file.
